1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio electronic device control signal source selection switch and more particularly pertains to allowing an user to select the source of signals for controlling the operation of video/audio electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders, and the like with a video/audio electronic device control signal source selection switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of switch mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, switch mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the operation of video/audio electronic equipment such as televisions, video cassette recorders, and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,332 to Leone discloses a built-in television timer and locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,794 to Meade discloses a television locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,396 to Grimes discloses a television channel lock-out apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,623 to Bonneau et al. discloses a television channel lockout. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,310 to Oh discloses an electrical and electronic appliance lock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a video/audio electronic device control signal source selection switch that has a normal mode for allowing both the resident control panel and remote control to operate a video/audio electronic device, a local mode for allowing only the resident control panel to operate a video/audio electronic device, and a remote mode for allowing only the resident control panel to operate a video/audio electronic device.
In this respect, the video/audio electronic device control signal source selection switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an user to select the source of signals for controlling the operation of video/audio electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved video/audio electronic device control signal source selection switch which can be used for allowing an user to select the source of signals for controlling the operation of video/audio electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.